Burned
by theoneandonlysushibean
Summary: I couldn't wait intill may 2010 for the sequel to tempted! What will happen to zoey and will she defeat Kalona? Please reveiw this, i need some more inspiration!
1. Chapter 1

**Burned – my version**

"**The edge"**

"No!" the hollow sound ricocheted around me, creating fractures of light within the very air. Blackness engulfing and greedy crept closer and closer, blocking out any light and sound. No, I couldn't give in, not now. I pushed against the limits of the box that surrounded me, expanding the space. My eyes opened.

The wind whistled fast and strong at this height, taking with it any illusion of control. Love surrounded me, and I knew I was in the presence of my goddess.

"Oh Nyx!" I cried falling to her feet in sobs. Her hand fell to the back of my head, giving more comfort than I had ever known.

"Don't cry for heath, he is with me now. But it is not your time. I cannot make you go, neither can I just let you stay here with me." Nyx's perfect voice swirled around us in patterns and colours.

"But I… I don't have the strength to carry on." I cried hiding my face.

"Zoeybird," she sighed, lifting me to my feet. "you are my beloved daughter, and you should believe in yourself as I have come to believe in you." Nyx's figure started to shimmer around the edges.

"I'm scared Nyx, what should I do? How can I defeat Kalona alive or dead?" I Pleaded.

"I can't tell you the answers," Nyx started to fade away "you must choose what comes next Zoeybird. I believe in you…" and then I was alone again.

I was high up, atop a cliff. The sea below thrashed against the rock. How could I escape from this internal prison? And then I saw it below me. A hole in this reality into my own world. I saw stark holding me, Darius trying to take over. I saw the twins crying, bawling over my empty shell of a body, but worst of all I saw my face. It was the face of a corpse. A _human _corpse. All my beautiful tattoos were gone, taking with them the mark of my beloved goddess. I wasn't there; I had no soul like Stevie ray in the beginning.

I stood on the edge of the cliff, debating with myself. Why couldn't I stay here in the peace and safety of the Otherworld? Haven't I earned it? Maybe the council could defeat Kalona without me…

No, my friends needed me; the council needed me. As Nyx said it wasn't my time. I still had unfinished business with Kalona . With my conscience I found myself. Looking back at the smiling heath I said my final good bye.

I took a deep breath.

Then I Jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

"**déjà vu"**

Down and down and down I went. I didn't stop falling between realities. Stuck in a void, not on one side nor the other. Limbo as they call it. But I got brief flickers of my world. My first heaving breath, Being rushed through the council buildings at extraordinary speeds, women standing over me, a strange white room; and stark always there in every vision. Good faithfull stark who had tried so hard to reach me, but was too late.

But I also saw what could have been if I hadn't been marked. Prom with a sober heath by my side, our small country wedding with the whole town there, Kayla still my best friend as my bridesmaid, our honey moon on a beautiful tropical island. But the one that stood out was me round with heaths child. Our son, every bit as gentlemanly as his father. It was everything I should've had and everything I wanted.

I mourned heath in that never-ending moment, I cried for him a thousand times; a thousand times no-one else would have to see. And then I found my self re-living my life as a fledgling, seeing every failure and victory, every death and transformation with new eyes. I knew I had done my very best for my goddess, but somehow it hadn't been enough.

I saw Kalona, the shock on his face when he saw me crumble to the ground after heath died. But behind that shock was relief. It was then I finally realised that I couldn't do anything, he was beyond saving. I was going to have to do something I would regret later. Sinking to his level seemed impossible, but if I was to kill him it would have to be done. Felt the words of Nyx wrapping around me one last time. "Have faith Zoeybird, nothing is completely beyond saving."

I could see the water rushing up to greet me, eager to drag me under. Panicking I started scrambling trying to get a hold on the rocks beside me, but to no avail. I shattered the water with a force strong enough to suck the breath from me. Then I was drowning, the black box once again closing in on all sides.

Trapped in the darkness, I fort the consuming numbness that tried to engulf me. I had to keep fighting. "Spirit, come to me!" I called. The words swirled uselessly around me, for spirit didn't come. Now I was scared. The walls were closing in again, crushing me. I felt the strain across my body, my lungs screaming for air and I could feel the pain in my neck. More than heath ever could've.

The fog began to retreat around the edges, centring itself on my chest. I couldn't see past it or through it, but I knew I wasn't in the dark anymore. With on sudden burst of white light, my chest heaved, tearing through the barriers between the two worlds.

I savoured that first breath. It was that scene all over again, only I was no longer a corpse. But I was trapped inside my own body. I couldn't move or speak. I couldn't even scream when Darius swept me up from the ground. But Stark's head flew up. And then he was gone, swept out of sight by the astonishing speed of Darius. I only saw flashes, glimmers of our surrounding environment, just like on the cliff top.

Déjà Vu is disorientating, and distorts time. We could've been running for hours or minutes. Likewise when they finally found me a bed I felt I'd been laying there for days. After what seemed a long time I was joined by my friends. Stark took his place by my side, never even looking away. How would I ever tell him just how much this meant to me? Damien, the twins and even Aphrodite too. Somehow I'd been blessed with the most loyal and loving group of friends anyone could ever ask for. I didn't see them come or go, but I was aware of each of their presences, and the healing powers of wind, fire and water strengthened me between my deliria.

Strange but beautiful faces hovered around me, detached yet concerned. I guessed they were healers. My mind was like a scratched CD; some times it stopped on one moment elongating it. Others, it seemed, went too fast. Worried voices filled my head, twisting and slurring in ways I didn't understand. Or maybe I just didn't want to understand.

I had never felt so alone in my life. I couldn't tell anyone I was in here, nor reach out in reassurance. The confusing movements and shadows weaved around me, in sight but just out of reach. Scarily enough I couldn't summon any elements, goddess knows I tried. But every time I summoned an element I felt the jagged whole that should've been filled by its power expanding. Never since I discovered my gift had I felt so weak, so vulnerable.

I noticed the room getting lighter. Almost day time. I was so tired, my mind started to wander, and I felt my eyes droop. No, I had to reach Stark, tell him I was sorry, that I was glad he was with me; that I loved him. I focused all my energy on one arm, but it was too much. Starting smaller I tried one finger, really trying to break the invisible barrier holding me here. It took all my concentration, but I did it; my fingers moved!

Exhausted by the exertion, I finally gave into my longing for sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"dreaming"

"Aya" cried a voice from the distance, I saw him approach; his indescribable face tearstained, "you scared me. I feared I may never lay eyes upon your face, or be summoned to you again. Tell me who did this to you Aya, that I might avenge your pain." Kalona pleaded in his seductive voice, his hand stroking my face.

"Surely you know what happened to me," I told him, "you watched as I fell."

A puzzled look clouded Kalona's face

"it was you Kalona. You killed my consort, and through him you killed me." I watched comprehension cross his eyes as my words sank in.

"You imprinted that human boy. I didn't know fledglings could imprint," Kalona murmured to himself, "then again you are no ordinary fledgling!" he chuckled.

Taking a chance to look around I noticed the beauty of the place Kalona brought me to. The long heather-like grass swayed in the breeze, purple against the blue sky. In the middle of the field were ruins, so ancient I couldn't make out what they used to be. Momentarily I forgot he was there, and explored the maze of crumbling stone.

"You don't know how much It pleases me to see you happy in a place I called you to Aya." Kalona sighed watching me contently. "Why can't we be together? Can't you see how happy we could be?"

"I can't say yes to you, that would be betraying my goddess." I justified

"I know Aya longs for me. How can I even begin t persuade you zoey that you and I are both on the same side?" Kalona pleaded, stepping closer to me

"Get rid of Neferet." I told him bluntly

"Why must you bring the Tsi-gli into this?" he shouted, his immortal face creasing with frustration. "she is nothing to me! I called her to free me, and she has fulfilled her purpose. I could dispose of her right now!"

I took a deep breath before responding. "Kalona, I can never be with you as long as she calls her self Nyx and you Erebus. I just can't do it." I explained

"So this is what it comes down to, murder?" he asked darkly.

"No, it comes down to you and Neferet being completely evil!" I shouted back at him

" you haven't started to see how _evil_ I can be Zoey Redbird," Kalona said closing the gap between us in three strides, he grabbed my wrist holding it in a vice above me "but Aya will join me, with or without you." Kalona threw me to the ground and leant towards me.

"No!" I screamed in my loudest girl-scream, sitting bolt upright in bed. And that was when my soul truly returned to my body.


	4. Chapter 4

"V**isitor"**

**(Neferet's POV)**

Neferet stood on her balcony overlooking the sea. She was smug, her plan had worked. The whole time she knew heath was there, and she had known the strength of the imprint between him and Zoey. It was only a matter of time before Kalona would've found out about it, Neferet smiled. She'd successfully used Kalona to unknowingly kill her biggest threat. Zoey Redbird wouldn't be bothering them anymore. How simple it had been to be rid of her inferior life!

The sound of wings beating distracted Neferet, and she turned to see Kalona land on the other side of the wide balcony. "Where have you been my love?" she asked him.

"You knew." Kalona said quietly, but forcefully.

"knew what i…" Neferet stopped as Kalona turned to face her, his eyes blazing with anger.

"You knew about the imprint! You knew killing him would kill aya!" He shouted

"she would never give into you, and you would never kill her. I was doing you-us a favor. She won't get in our way any longer." Neferet explained, stepping closer to Kalona.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted, "you may call yourself nyx, but you are nothing but a Tsi-sgili, a witch. The only thing preventing your death is that I need you to win over the council."

Neferet bowed her head, trying to look sorry. "Will you ever forgive me?" she asked. Kalona turned back around. "If the girl lives." He said opening his wings. "She survived?" Neferet gasped, gob smacked.

"Yes and she better be alive when I return. I have plans for her." Kalona said, sweeping off the balcony out into the night.

**Aphrodite's POV**

She could taste it; the blood, and then the coughing began. _Wait I'm not a fledgling. Oh crap another vision_! Someone's body was rejecting the change. The question was which someone? Aphrodite couldn't see past all the blood, but everything around her was white. "_Nyx, show me what to do!" She prayed silently. _

Something started to cloud her vision. A shadow cast over her mind. She felt cold hands shake her, but this wasn't part of the vision. What could interrupt a goddess given vision? The shaking intensified, and Aphrodite's eyes snapped open. She couldn't see anything but silhouettes through her clouded eyes. _Oh great. More bloodshot eyes. _And then she saw the figure standing at the end of her bed. "Darius, is that you?" Aphrodite asked.

"So little prophetess," the words came in kalona's voice, "what have you seen of my future?"

**A/N: I want to thank the people who reviewed my last chapters, there will be more chapters to come (hopefully one a day) and I would really appreciate any reviews/ideas with where to take this.**

**-theoneandonlysushibean-**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Prophecy"**

**(Aphrodite's POV)**

"Look I don't appreciate you barging in on my beauty sleep," Aphrodite huffed in her usual haughty manner, "give me one good reason I shouldn't scream for my warrior."

"Because I'm the only thing keeping Aya alive." Kalona explained, "the Tsi-sgili wants her dead, but I won't allow it." Aphrodite was worried, she couldn't see through the shadows and didn't know where Kalona was or what he was doing. "Please tell me what you see of my future." He asked in his seductive voice. _What a load of crap. _

"I haven't seen anything but contradictions." Aphrodite summarized "two options that could happen, but nothing is certain." she tried to keep it as vague as possible.

"Well won't you tell me more?" Kalona asked

_Darius where are you?_

"Who do I bloody look like? Nyx? I may be beautiful but I don't have all the answers." Aphrodite Snarled

"You won't tell me because Aya joins me doesn't she?" he announced with confidence. Aphrodite didn't like it; it scared her that his confidence could make it harder for Zoey to refuse.

"No, _Zoey_ kills you!" she yelled.

"But as you said, its all contradicting and so very uncertain." Kalona chuckled

But Aphrodite was back in the vision. Blood pooled everywhere, and then she collapsed. It was now like an out of body experience, she looked down and saw the life blood pouring out of a body. A Boy. He turned over to breathe more easily. But as he turned the image changed, he became Zoey on the floor, not dying but experiencing the same pain as the boy had. "Shit!" Aphrodite shouted. The vision continued. Zoey lay lifeless in front of the council._ Nyx show me what to do, how can I save them? _Aphrodite felt the words run through her _"patience daughter, just wait…"_. After a while the boy's bleeding stopped, and Zoey got back up. But how could that possibly be? It was Jack, and he was still a blue fledgling. The only difference with Zoey was she had her marks back, and they had spread down her legs. _I don't understand Nyx, they're both fine! _But Aphrodite got no answer.

"Aphrodite, what did you see?" A familiar voice asked

"Darius! Is he gone? Did you get rid of kalona?" Aphrodite asked, trying to find her warrior, but her eyes not working.

"he was here!" darius shouted "don't worry, you're safe now my love." He tried to sooth her, putting a damp towel over her eyes.

"where were you?" she asked darius.

"I was in the infirmary, Zoey is awake." He answered thoughtfully.

Aphrodite was glad, she needed to talk with Z.

"I'm getting dressed, and then I need to see Zoey." Aphrodite announced, removing the towel and jumping up.

"Okay, but I have to warn you not to stare, she looks a bit… different." Darius frowned

"How so?"

"Her marks are now purple." Darius explained.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Different"**

**(Aphrodite's POV)**

A hot shower is a good way to start the day, or so was the idea. Aphrodite stood in the shower contemplating what to do next. How could she tell Zoey? Or more importantly why did they both survive?

She turned the water off and stepped out, pulling on a towel. _Ugh! Look at my hair, perfect. Another hour's work. _Aphrodite grumbled to herself looking in the mirror. She was attempting to straighten out her already straight hair, when she noticed the light shimmering around the door. _Wait I recognize this! _And she did.

Colours seemed to swirl around until they decided to settle, and there Nyx stood in the steam filled bathroom.

"Nyx!" Aphrodite exclaimed, "How does it happen? How do Zoey and jack stay alive? What do I need to do?" she asked firing the questions out.

"patience child." Nyx smiled lovingly at Aphrodite. "I know you have many questions, but I cannot answer them. As for Zoey and Jack, You mustn't tell anyone about that vision. Zoey must figure it out herself, or she will never accomplish her task. There is something you can do for me however, and only when the time is right."

**(Zoey's POV**)

I still couldn't get over the purpleness of my marks. Well technically not purple. It was strange, my marks had faded and now had red and blue streaks running through them. Overall they looked purple.

The twins had both been totally supportive; in their own way.

"wow zoey! Purple is sooo the new blue anyway don't you think twin?" Erin had asked, which led to a whole conversation on how hard it was to find matching purple shoes.

Damien's theory just confused me even more.

"I wonder if the purple marks are an amalgamation of the definitive qualities of both the red and blue vampires." The conversation he had with Stark over it had so many long words in it that I sorta zoned out after that.

It's not that I didn't want to be with everyone, but I felt completely out of it. To be honest I was scared. I wanted somebody to hold me and tell me it would all be alright, but my soul craved the wrong somebody. Even more scarily was Aya's voice was getting louder in the back of my head, and I didn't know how much longer I could resist her.

A sudden silence brought me out of my deep thought. I looked up and every one was staring at the doorway. I looked up and the first thing I saw was Darius towering over the others. He pushed his way over to me.

"Priestess." He greeted me, in the traditional hand-over-the-heart way. The volume rose again as everyone started chattering excitedly.

"What are they staring at?" I asked darius

"Me." But it wasn't he who answered. Aphrodite stepped forwards weaving her way through the twins. I looked at her then gasped.

"Aphrodite, you've been tattooed!"


	7. Chapter 7

"**Human"**

**(Zoey's POV)**

It was like Aphrodite's non-existant mark had expanded. She had a beautiful sapphire blue trail of a delicate lace-like pattern framing her eyes. Only it was more subtle, like my marks, than a vampyre's.

"Yes," Aphrodite proudly announced, "I am the first human to be marked by Nyx."

Her grand announcement was interrupted by Jack returning with some brown pop.

"Here Zoey." He said handing me the bottle. We saw the shock pass over his face as he took in aphrodite's marks. "Wow aphrodite, that's just… its… well… its beautiful!" jack finally stammered.

"That is just fascinating! I've never heard of a human being marked!" Damien pondered " the fledgling handbook says it's impossible, but then again I suppose no-one has ever been in your situation."

"twin, do ya think he can go a day without referring to the handbook?" Shanee asked

"No twin I don't believe he can." Erin agreed.

This started a whole argument over education and shoes, which ended in a bet that Damien couldn't go a day without referring to the handbook, and the twins couldn't goa day without talking about shoes. The looser had to muck out the other's stable back at home.

It was funny listening to them bickering, but I was curious about aphrodite's marks. Whenever mine expand I have to have done something right; that Nyx wanted me to do. So how had Aphrodite suddenly have marks appear?

I eventually asked the question everyone was wondering. "How did it happen?"

"Well, Nyx appeared to me and told me how pleased she was with me. She said she didn't want me to feel left out because I'm human, so she touched my forehead; well I'm sure you can see what she left there." Aphrodite explained. "It's a sign of her love for me."

That could be true, but I didn't think so. i was about to ask further into it, when Aphrodite threw a _NOT NOW! _Look at me. Was it something she didn't want the other to know about? Another vision maybe? All I could do is hope she explains it to me later.

"How about a sign of my love for you?" asked a very happy darius, who proceeded to kiss Aphrodite in front of everyone.

"please, just please with the PDA!" the twins called at the same time, it was hard to

believe they weren't related when they did things like that.

"perhaps we will." Aphrodite winked and led darius to the door. With a gasp she stopped short.

Neferet was stood in the door way.


	8. Chapter 8

Healer

**(Neferet's POV)**

The silence was awkward, even by Neferet's standards; although it was a better reaction than she had anticipated. The warrior and the red vampire were putting themselves ahead of the group, as if they could stop her. Neferet smiled to herself, in a fight neither of them could come close to defeating her. But she wasn't here to fight.

"What do **you** want?" Came a sneer from beyond the warriors, Aphrodite she guessed.

"I'm not here to fight with you," Neferet announced, "I'm here as a healer, I was asked to help."

There was a murmur of disapproval, or that's what it seemed like.

"Anyone ask for a Zoey-hating bitch?" called Shaunee

"No twin, I sure as hell didn't." replied Erin

"Nobody?" Aphrodite dramatically looked around the room, "Well you can leave then, can't you." She smiled spitefully at Neferet.

The next few minutes were quite painful for Neferet. Aphrdite was easily the weakest, but most arrogant person in the room. She had to remind herself she was her to help, not kill people.

"help, not kill. Help not kill." She whispered. "Look, I know the strength of your feelings against me, and to be honest I'm not exactly comfortable here, But if you don't let me through Zoey will die." As if to add impact to her words Zoey collapsed across the bed.

Everyone stepped back to let Neferet through. "what's happening to her?" asked a very scared jack.

"when the blue fledglings change to red their whole body has to change, from their skin, to their brain. This normally happens in a corpse where there is no resistance," Neferet tried to explain while working on stabilizing the unconscious body "but Zoey is alive and is still a blue fledgling, so her body is attacking itself to remove the red vampire mutation."

"what can we do to help her?" asked stark

"I can give her something to delay the change, but eventually one is going to win." Neferet went to leave, and paused "she needs blood, and I mean human blood." Neferet said as she left.

Helping the child had been easier than she thought. Keeping her alive could be difficult, but if Kalona could "persuade" her to switch sides it could be a major advantage. And then she could kill them both when she was in charge of the council. A laugh slipped from Neferet's lips, it was all too easy to get what she wanted from both of them. But the time was coming fast that she would no longer need assistance.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: revised version, somehow I pasted a poem from tempted into the middle :S

Hope you enjoy!

Theoneandonlysushibean

xxx

Poem

(Stevie Rae's POV)

Boy was Stevie Rae was relieved to hear Zoey was okay. She should have been there with Zoey, maybe she wouldn't have had to go after Kalona alone. But there was nothing she could do now though. But right now she was looking for Kramisha. There was a cold chill to the night that unnerved Stevie Rae. Hurrying to get inside, she ran from the stables towards the girl's dorm. _Dang it, these pod people are really freaking me out. _

"Cowboy up Stevie Rae" she muttered to herself, "they're only fledglings."

She found Kramisha in her room. "You called me?" Stevie Rae asked.

"you know I love me some poetry," Kramisha looked up from her writing, "but this is getting freaky now."

"what d'ya mean?" Stevie Rae asked, worried.

"read this."

_Shattered, not broken_

_I hold the keys to future and past_

_He calls to me_

_I must reply_

_Beyond temptation_

_My greatest desire_

_Forbidden from me_

_Condemnation or redemption?_

_The choice is mine._

_I dive in to the fire_

_Will I rise as a phoenix _

_Or will I be burned?_

"It's from zoey." Stevie Rae concluded

"now here's the freaky part:" Kramisha passed her a second poem

_I call to you my dark love_

_finally we can be joined_

_through the sacred 5 combined_

_just as earth once bound you_

_free will binds me_

_you break her and you free me_

_we will be together_

_we will be one_

_I await your call._

"I don't get it." Stevie Rae admitted, "What does it mean?"

"I ain't no expert, I just write what feels right," Kramisha explained, "could be that girl, you know the one from Zoey's legend."

"what, Aya?" _okaaay? _"you know I love ya like white bread, but that's crazy! She was made out of dirt!"

"in't she part of Zoey's soul? Them legends confuse me." Kramisha muttered.

"I don't know what it means, but Z needs us." Stevie Rae sighed

"looks like ya'll beter pack your bags. We're taking a trip to italy."

(Stark's POV)

Its not right. I didn't protect her, I felt her soul shatter. Zoey should be dead; because of me. So why was she alive? And why can't I feel all of her emotions? Its like parts of her are missing. I let him brake her, and no-one will ever fix her. How will Zoey ever trust me again?

I could-I should kill Kalona. The bow's in my hand, all I have to do is think of him and fire…

No. Zoey wouldn't want that. That and Kalona wouldn't die. But Neferet…

I have to stop thinking like this. I'm not a monster, I'm Zoey's warrior and my priestess needs me. I had to see her.

"Zoey?" she looked rough. "are you okay?"

She moaned, I went to her. "what do you need?"

"blood" she croaked, her eyes flashing a dangerous red.

This was worrying.

"I'll get you some, just a second." I tried to stall her. But I was too late.

"no, I want some NOW" Zoey hissed, she launched herself at me.

"Z, get off." I was trying so hard to get her off me, but it was useless. The initial pain was shocking as her teeth sunk into my neck. But then everything was on fire, It was an explosion of pain and pleasure. Suddenly we were on the bed, I could feel the link between us strengthening, we had imprinted.


	10. Chapter 10

Imprint

(Zoey's POV)

Starks blood was like nothing I'd ever tasted. It was more potent than Erik's, but tasted sharper than heaths. It sent a hunger through me that I didn't really understand. Once I'd started drinking I couldn't stop.

"Zoey!" I vaguely heard a voice calling me. Stark's touch was getting weaker and weaker.

"Zoey, if you don't stop you'll kill him." Darius warned. I struggled to get a grip. I felt Stark flop, and realized he was out. As soon as my mouth was away from his neck, I sat bolt upright, realizing that I was still straddling him in no more than a t-shirt and pants. Carefully, but firmly, Darius lifted me off stark and sat me in a chair. He turned back to Stark to check him over. That was when I noticed Aphrodite stood staring at me.

"Aphrodite, get the priestess something to wear, she has been humiliated enough." Darius calmly commanded. She went, leaving just him, stark and I in the room.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked guiltily.

"Yes, he needs to rest, and blood would help too. Are you hurt? We heard a commotion and came to find out what was wrong." He asked.

"Don't blame Stark. I don't know what came over me," I moaned " I could smell his blood and I jumped on him."

"Did he bite you?"

"No, I'm the hideous bloodsucker here." I muttered

"Do not be ashamed of your bloodlust, it is a natural part of vampire life. And I was only inquiring because it appears you have imprinted him." Darius explained kindly.

It was then Aphrodite returned, with my favorite jeans and a tank top. So far she hadn't said anything, which was uncharacteristic for her.

"thanks." I mumbled taking the clothes. The awkward silence was getting to me. I went into the bathroom to change. When the door was locked behind me I dropped to the floor, practically hyperventilating.

I had just jumped onto someone and forcibly sucked their blood. I was a monster! Why? Poor Stark, why did he have to be the victim of my weakness? I forced my self to get a grip. I got dressed quickly with out looking in the mirror because I knew I looked like poopie.

I went back out to face them.

"Thank goddess you've calmed down a bit." Aphrodite sighed with relief, " I thought you were going to chomp on me before."

"What d'ya mean?" I asked, confused

"Zoey, your eyes were glowing red." Aphrodite said frowning.

"Oh." Was all I could say

"Is Stark okay?" I asked, concerned that he hadn't woken yet.

"He is, for now." Darius told me "do you remember what I told you about a warriors bond?"

"Urrm, that it was like an imprint?" I replied

"God you really should concentrate in vamp soc in the future!" Aphrodite moaned "If you had listened you'd know that a warrior and his priestess must never be imprinted!"

I was confused. "Why not, wouldn't it strengthen the bond?"

"Yes," darius explained, "but that's the problem. Your warrior will feel your emotions much stronger than before, and say if he gets distracted by your fear, so that he can't defend himself…"

"You both die." Aphrodite summarized.

"So what you're saying is we have to brake the imprint or I must release him from his oath?" I asked.

"At the risk of repeating myself, Zoey you are slower than a fat kid on crutches."


	11. an 1

**A/n****: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have had some severe writers block, as well as other extenuating circumstances making it difficult for me to write. I plan to get back on track very soon, but in the meanwhile, I have started on another fanfic. If you are a twilight fan, or just plain curious the link is ****.net/s/5715845/1/Through_the_shattered_looking_glass**

**Please read and review!! I have only just started it so it isn't very long yet, but there is more to come for both burned and TTSLG.**

**Thankyou to my loyal reviewers, you really do mean the world to me xx**

**Love from theoneandonlysushibean**

**xxx**


End file.
